In This World
by Princess-Hestia-Hades18
Summary: Ever wonder how Artemis felt after Apollo killed Orion? Even an eon after her feelings towards him are strong. He even left her two very special gifts and surprises. Will she move on when a handsome male comes along or will she hang on to Orion's love? Read to find out! Enjoy and review! (Romulus and Remus are a very big part of the story from chapter two and on)
1. Artemis after her heart's death

**For those who have read any Greek Myths on Artemis and Orion this is for you. But this is after the war with Gaea and Artemis finds a new man. Please read and review! **

In This World

In this world,

there are men who think

they know everything and everyone.

In this world,

there are men who admit

that they _don't _know everyone and everything.

I won't name any names,

but if you know me,

you'll know who and

what I'm talking about.

In this world,

if you don't open up

and tell everyone everything about yourself,

you can't get hurt.

You might not know me,

but I speak from experience.

In this world,

they're people who trust so easily.

You're gullible

and you're going to get hurt

and realize how I feel.

You might not like what I say,

but it's how I feel

and I'm free to say what I feel.

In this world,

once bitten,

twice shy.

This is how I view the world after my brother killed my love.

This is how I feel after my love died and left me with a very big surprise. Twins.

**Thank you for reading! Please Review! Also, I need ideas on how Artemis and Thanatos should meet. Please feel free to request ideas! I need Ideas! Please PM them to me or just post them in your review of my story.**

**-ButterflyRanger18**


	2. Introducing love into the story

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I was suffering from massive writer's block and snowed under with exams from the end of first quarter, while having a double ear-infection in my right ear. But my little muse came back! See you at the end of this chapter! **

** I own nothing but my OC's and the plot. The rest belongs to Rick Riordan. ;(**

* * *

><p><strong> Artemis' POV<strong>

I never expected to have twins from my one time with Orion. When my hunters and father came to know about my pregnancy they wanted to found out who impregnated me and make him pay. But I never told them what happened between me and Orion.

I miss him so much. I never expected to keep my children either.

/Time skip 18 years after/ Olympus

"Uncle Apollo! Uncle Apollo you're finally here! What took you so long? I've been ready for over an hour!" My youngest, Radar, said jumping up and down.

"I'm sorry,love. Zeus kept us a little while longer than I wanted him to. How about I make it up to you by taking you to get ice cream now?" Apollo smiled.

"I'm always ready for ice cream! Is Uncle Ares bringing is twin sons? Is Uncle Hades going to meet us there? Is he bringing Nico and the rest of his sons too?!" Radar asked rapidly. Apollo picked her up, and swung her around and around in circles.

"I still have no idea why we have to go with Uncle Apollo, meet up with our other Uncles, and sleep over at Grandfather's for the weekend. Why can't I stay here with you, Mama?" My oldest son (by 90 seconds) asks me.

"Maybe Mama wants to go on a date, Rayne. She was released from her oath when we were born. Or she wants to go and party with Zia Aphrodite and get tips on how to pick up guys." Radar says, with attitude dripping from her voice. When my daughter voices her thoughts, I couldn't help but laugh.

"How about we leave your mom and hurry up so we aren't late?" Apollo suggested, kindly, trying to hold back his laughter.

As they are walking out of my palace, I stand at the front door and wave as they walk away. I stand there for awhile, watching their forms fade as they get farther and farther away. I'm gonna miss my babies while they're gone. I just hope that Radar behaves. I'm not as worried about my son, Rayne, as I am about his younger twin sister. She's quite boy crazy. Her current obsession, sorry _obsessions,_ are Romulus and Remus. I hope they don't break her heart.

**Radar's POV **

"Hey ya'll! What's up?" I ask all my Uncles and their sons, my cousins. I smile as Rom and Re-Re as they both get up to offer me a seat.

"The usual, BabyGirl. How's the music coming along?" My Grandpa, Zeus, asks.

"I just finished a new song. I really like it. It's a Christmas song." I shoot off, excitedly.

"How about you sing it for us while we're waiting for our ice cream?" Re-Re asks, hopefully. I nod in response.

This is my wish  
>My wish for the world<br>That peace will find it's way  
>To every boy and girl<br>This is the time  
>The time for harmony<br>Let love be the song  
>That everybody sings<p>

Feel the air with joyful noise  
>Ring the bells and raise your voice<br>Let there be peace on Earth  
>Let there be peace on Earth<br>Lift your light, let it shine  
>Shine, shine, shine<br>Let every voice be heard  
>Let there be peace on Earth<p>

I hear the sweetest sound  
>The sound of hope to come<br>Together we could bring  
>Good will to everyone<br>Let it start with you  
>Let it start with me<br>Let every nation rise  
>And sing this melody<p>

Feel the air with joyful noise  
>Ring the bell and raise your voice<br>Let there be peace on Earth  
>Let there be peace on Earth<br>Lift your light and let it shine  
>Let it shine, shine, shine<br>Let every voice be heard  
>Let there be peace on Earth<p>

Let there be peace on Earth

Feel the air with joyful noise  
>Ring the bell and raise your voice<br>Let there be peace on Earth  
>Let there be peace on Earth<br>Lift your light and let it shine  
>Let it shine, shine, shine<br>Let every voice be heard  
>Let there be peace on Earth<p>

As I end the song, I notice how Re-Re and Rom are staring at me. I blush and they just smile as they get up to move closer to me.

"How'd that song come about?" Uncle Hades asks.

"It just came to me as I laying on my bed. Was it good?" I ask, sheepishly.

"It was amazing, SweetHeart." Rom and Re-Re quickly insure me as they each put an arm around my shoulders. This doesn't escape my Uncles' gazes. But before they can say anything I ask,

"Where's Thanatos?"

* * *

><p><strong> So, how was that? You got introduced to three important characters. Well, I only mentioned Thanatos but you met Romulus and Remus. <strong>

** The song is "This is My Wish" by Kevin Ross. I used the lyrics from his song but I do NOT own them. ;( It's such a good song. **

** What did you think about this chapter? Was it good? Should I have made it longer? Added more detail? Tell me in your Review of this story. I won't know to fix it if you guys don't tell me to. I proof read many times, but somethings might skip past my view. So, PLEASE REVIEW! **

** I also need some OC's for later chapters and it would help me a lot if ya'll give me some ideas. Either put them in your review or PM them to moi (French for "me"). **

** My other Fanfics:**

**Children Of Set**

**Forbidden Love (More like Overprotective Daddy and Big Brothers)**

**Twin Sons and Daughter of Kronos and Percy**

** Thanks for reading! **

** ButterflyRanger18 sighing off till next time. **


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys, Sorry. This isn't an update.

Check my profile for a poll I put up.

My asshole of a brother fucked with my computer so when I was typing up chapter three it fucking crashed when I went to look up something for chapter three. I was almost finished when it crashed. It didn't save it and I was making it up as I went, because my muse came back, and now it's gone.

So I'm not going to be updating for awhile, because I'm so pissed off that I lost all of that chapter.


	4. Mom's Going to Kill Me

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! It wasn't as good and the previous time I typed it up, but I hope you all like it. I also came up with a new updating policy. Once I have 2 chapters written and they are ready to be posted, then I will post them. ****This goes for all my stories.**

**Artemis' POV **

As I watched my children and twin walk farther and farther till I couldn't see them any more, I thought about how much trouble and mischief my daughter gets into. She does hang around Hermes and Apollo most of the time.

I closed the door and looked around thinking about what to do now that my children are gone for awhile. I decided to visit my hunters for the time being.

As soon as I came to where my hunters has set up camp, my lieutenant, Thalia, came running up to me, saying,"It's good to see you again, Milady. Are you going to be staying for awhile?"

"Yes. The twins are with their Uncle's and Grandfather for two weeks. So, I decided to come to the hunt for that period of time." I replied.

As we walked thru the camp, my mind began to wonder to my daughter, Radar, and her suitors, Romulus and Remus. I had hoped my daughter would've joined my hunters when she hit the age, but it seems like my efforts were futile. All she talks about his those two boys of Ares.

I suddenly had an idea. "Thalia, would you please send Silver, the Alpha of our wolves, to my tent? I have a job for him to do."

"Yes, Milady."

I had been waiting in my tent for a few minutes, Silver came in.

"_Your lieutenant said you wanted me, Milady. How may I be of service?" _

"I need you to look over my daughter and her suitors, and I want you to report back to me."

"_I'll report to you every moon. What should I look for?" _ Silver asked.

"Look for how close Remus and Romulus are to my Daughter."

Silver nodded and left to head to Olympus.

**Remus' POV (Olympus, their room.) Later that night **

I sat there in our, Romulus' and mine, room and stared out the window up at the night sky. "How do you feel?" I asked my twin.

"About being surrounded by people who think that you both act like children, even though you found Rome and are courting their Princess?" Romulus scoffed.

"Yep."

"They always expect us to fight like we can't control ourselves." Rom said, frustrated.

"They're the ones who fight like children. I wish we could be accepted here." I wish.

Riff-raff, street rat,

I don't buy that

If only they'd look closer

Would they see a poor boy?

No siree they'd find out there's so much more to me

"You and me both brother. Now lets get ready for dinner with our mate." **(A/N: Both Romulus and Remus sing this song.)**

**Radar's POV (Olympus, her room) **

I was searching my closet for something to wear to dinner with my two gorgeous mates, when my Uncle Apollo and Hermes come in to see what I was doing.

"What is going on in here?" Hermes asks, seeing my clothes all over my feet.

"Just looking for something to wear to my date with Re-Re and Rom. Why?" I ask, still searching.

"The tomboy princess is looking for something to where? What has the world come to?" Apollo asked Hermes.

"Yes I am! Because I would like to look nice for my fiancés!" I scream, standing up and looking both of my Uncles in the eye.

"Did you just say 'fiancés'?" Hermes asked, shocked out of his mind. None of us realized that Silver was hiding in the shadows of my room.

"Yes I did. Romulus and Remus proposed to me two days ago." I responded, calming myself down.

"Did they ask your Mother for your hand?"

"They asked Grandpa. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get dressed."

**Thank you for all you have reviewed and read my stories! **

**Was it good? Bad? Could use work? Let me know in a review or PM me. **

**Also: I'm looking for a beta. All of my stories are unbetaed. If you are a beta and want to beta my stories PM me! **

**Thanks for reading! XD**

**-Princess-Hestia-Hades18**


End file.
